Oblivium
by Kvothe Da Bloodless
Summary: He was abandon because he didn't fit into the role of a prince. Now seven years later a man by then name of Ansem is trying to over through the kingdom by putting in a false prince. Now Sora must once again change who he was to become his old self to save his kingdom and hopefully his family.


A/n: _My name is Kvothe Da Bloodless and well let's see how this goes. I do not own Kingdom hearts or the False Prince. Please tell me what you think by leaving a review._

Chapter 1

Jumping From rooftop to rooftop at speeds that he deemed safe in Traverse Town was always a good way to clear his head. Nothing was better than running freely through the air without a care in the world, the wind whipping through his hair and against his face. Unfortunately the weight on his heart couldn't be lifted by such frivolities. He had just walked by a butcher's stand when he had smelled the smell of one of the pork legs hanging from the stands roof when it happened: he made a rash decision. He didn't know what came over him, he had never stolen something so big and at the moment he was regretting it whole-heartedly. It was a lot heavier than he had thought and adding Strength to his hands didn't seem to help him keep a grip on it. It also didn't help that the butcher himself was a retired Warrior and hot on his trail.

Jumping to another rooftop he looked behind him just in time to see a butcher knife flying towards his head. Putting Aero to his hands he pushed upwards, sending himself down to the ground in between the two buildings. Once on the ground he looked up to see the butcher jumping from off the walls of the buildings he had just fallen in between. The butcher was quickly making his way down to his level and he wasn't going to stand here and wait for him to do so. He took off towards the crowd in the middle of the square hoping to lose the butcher in it. He would have made it too if a black walking cane hadn't appeared out of nowhere. He tried to lean backwards to avoid collision but only ended up leaving himself open to a devastating elbow-drop. The unexpected blow caused him to lose his footing as well as his breath following a rough impact with the ground.

He opened his eyes to glimpse the assailant briefly before having to shift his head to the side, narrowly avoiding the butcher's knife now imbedded into the ground where his head had been. Rolling to his feet he turned to run but got jerked back by a firm grip tugging on his shirt collar. He tried to add Haste to his feet and jump but the same hand brought him rattling back to earth. He looked up barely catching the man adjusting the light yellow sleeve on his arm. He shook his head feeling like his energy was vanishing, something he's never experienced before. He pushed himself onto his butt looking up to see the butcher stomping his way towards them. Once again he tried to get up only to get pulled back down with a grunt.

"Ha! Seems like you got caught you little bastard." The butcher said, wiping off the blade of his butcher knife on his apron as he got closer to the boy.

"Seems that the fat doesn't slow you down at all either." The boy responded, grumbling as he glared up at the old man holding onto him still.

"What did you say you little bastard?" The butcher raised his hand that held his knife. He went to swing it down only for it to be caught in the old man's other hand. The man glared at the man only for his face to drop in fear. He instantly collapsed to his knees in a bow with his forehead maybe centimeters from the ground. "An-Lord Ansem! I'm sorry I didn't know that he was one of yours."

"He's not mine, yet." The old man squinted his eyes eyeing the boy. "What is your name boy?"

A discourteous grunt was the only response. The butcher stood quickly and his foot shot out kicking the teen in the side causing him to roll over in pain. "Lord Ansem is speaking to you, answer you little orphan shit."

"You fucking fat fuck! Holy Kami!" the teen rolled on his back giving Ansem a better look at him. He had strawberry blonde hair that was almost orange in color, not dark enough for what Ansem had in mind, but he could fix that, his eyes were blue enough, and they could always grow out his raggedy hair if need be. He smile, the boy was perfect for this, well not as good as Chappu but good enough to put a competitive streak in the other boy's talkative ass. With the other two that he gathered, one from Spira and the other from Twilight Town, he figured he had enough to start putting his plan in action.

"What orphanage are you from boy?"

The boy just glared at him until the butcher kicked him again. Well tried to at least. The boy caught the butcher's foot and with a kunai, he sliced behind the butcher's knee cap. Rolling away as he did this, the boy grabbed the leg of meat he had dropped earlier and ran like a bat out of hell.

Ansem watched the boy disappear through the crowd. "Hmm interesting." He turned to the butcher, who was now on the floor screaming as he gripped the back of his knee. He shook his head and stepped over the man as he snapped his fingers and pointed in the direction the boy had ran to.

- - - - - - - (-) - - - - - - -

What the hell was going on? He could sense two people currently following him. It was really creeping him out right now. The two had been following him for the last three hours nonstop. As if just responding to that thought, the two figures' presence drifted off to the left before vanishing completely from his senses. He stopped his movement and hid in the trees on the side of the road for a good hour before he deemed it safe and left his perch. God, the other kids were going to be pissed off at him for getting back so late with the meal. He sighed in frustration as he faced the town and headed home.

He was cautious on his way, making sure that he wasn't being followed and sometimes backtracking just to make sure. He didn't need to bring that kind of attention to the others. He was almost home when he noticed that the orphanage was really quiet. The orphanage he knew was always noisy during waking hours; no this was highly uncharacteristic. He slowed down his pace, cautiously heading to the front door. He reached for the handle slowly, stopping when he heard noise on the other side. He sneered at the noise knowing that it would be an ambush of some kind. Either from the head lady or from some unknown force.

Taking a deep breath he turned the door handle and let it swing open slowly. The smell of blood hit him hard. Taking a step back with his eyes widening, what was going on? He stepped in quickly running towards the room where he stayed and instantly stopping in his tracks at the sight that awaited him.

Sitting on his bed was the old man from earlier spinning his cane in his hand carelessly. He looked up at the boy, keeping his features straight for a few seconds before his one visible eye tightened into a glare.

"So, Roxas was it." The man spoke as if bored of the situation.

Roxas let a kunai slip from his sleeve jacket reading himself for whatever this old man had in store.

"Put that down." He stopped spinning his cane lifting it slightly before slamming it down. His glare deepened when Roxas didn't budge. "At least you have brains. More than I could say for the others that lived here."

Roxas tightened his grip on the kunai, but stayed put biding his time. He looked from the corner of his eyes to the left then quickly to the right. He looked back at the old man who now wore a smirk.

"I see you sensed my friends. Good." He stood, the smirk disappearing as fast as it had appeared. "You are mine now. You will come with me, you will do as I say, you will wear what I say, and you will do it all without question do you understand." It wasn't a question it was a statement. "You have nothing left here, so you have no choice."

"When do we leave?" he asked through clenched teeth, slipping the kunai back in his sleeve. Trying hard to ignore the smell of death.

They rode in a wagon which was unusual in his experience, but, perhaps, not as odd as his company. There were three other boys in the wagon with him. The boy with the longest hair went by the name of Tidus. Next was a boy name Chappu, who kept talking about his older brother and how he was going to make him proud. The last was a boy that went by Ventus, who didn't say much considering the situation they were in. With the boys that lined the wagon, Roxas didn't have a clue on what was going on. Each of the boys in the wagon shared a similar quality with two others in the group. They all were a little loud in the personality department, Ventus being the quietest one. The facial features between them all was quiet similar Ventus and himself could almost be twins. All of them had blue eyes, and wild crazy hair, Chappu's being shorter than the rest, and red.

What was this mad man trying to do?

Given the similarities in their appearance it seemed he was looking for somebody specific, or maybe replace them…but who would this old man go to such lengths to replace? The wagon they were riding started to slow down. As it came to a complete stop the sound of someone jumping down from the front, accompanied by a slight shaking of the wagon, met their ears followed by the a faint set of footsteps trailing away. Roxas leaned back against the tarp covering the wagon so he could hear better. As another person appeared to now be steadily approaching the back of the cart, the footsteps only stopping when he must have been right outside. The unwilling travelers leaned forward and waited patiently for whoever was coming their way. The back flap swung open revealing a man with spikey Orange hair his face seemed to be in a permanent scowl, and a battle axe rested in his right hand.

"Get out," was all he said before letting the flap fall back in place. The four boys looked at each other before they lumbered out of the wagon. Ansem was a couple feet back from the exit and the other man was setting up the camp fire, dropping logs in a pit.

"Have a seat." Ansem struck his cane against the pile of logs once the other man had completed his task and they were set aflame instantly. "You all know me, I am Ansem the Wise, the other gentlemen before you is Aeleus Boat, and there are two other gentlemen at the estate that will be waiting for our arrival. What I have planned is dangerous, but at the same time is a necessity to cut out the weakness of Radiant Garden. So I decided I'm going to give you a choice." He laid his cane down beside him and stared at the four. They all looked at each other before slowly sitting down on the other side of the fire in front of Ansem. "We are going to be doing something that borders on… treason. We will be training one of you to be Sora Hikari the heir to the throne of Radiant Garden."

Roxas's eyes widened in shock. This was not good.

"So to do this, I need at least one of you. You will no longer be Ventus, Roxas, Tidus, or Chappu. You will be Sora. However if you want you can leave now." He picked up his cane and pointed behind him. "You just go that way for 12 miles and you're back to the village we just left from. Just forget that we ever met and you can be on your merry way."

The way he smiled after he said that sent chills down Roxas's spine. He knew instantly that whatever this guy said was not to be trusted. No one moved for a while, then the other three began to shift uncontrollably as the uncomfortable silence began to get to them. Finally Chappu stood before bowing deeply to Ansem.

"Thank you for this opportunity but to not be able to see my brother again would bring me too much pain. I am sorry but I will take my leave." He stood up straight and stared at the old man until he gave him a nod. They watched him walk behind Ansem slowly, once he was a good five feet away he picked up his pace until he reached a light jog. Roxas kept his eyes on Ansem who just kept looking at the remaining three that still sat before the fire.

"Chappu, come back!" Roxas spoke up not letting his eyes leave Ansem.

Chappu stopped and turned to look at the group once more. "I can't. I'm sorry, but my family is waiting for me to come home. I shouldn't have left in the first place. I see that now and I know I am going to be in hot water with my girlfriend when I get back."

"You can't leave."

"Hey kid, I'll leave when I want to leave."

"That's not what I mean, what I mean is-."

Finally Ansem's eyes shifted to Aeleus.

"Chappu get down now!"

"Wha-?!"

In an instant, almost to the point that Roxas couldn't follow, Aeleus's hand moved. Roxas looked to where Chappu had been only to see that he was now laying on the ground face first with a tomahawk protruding from his chest.

"It's a shame that he didn't listen to you, Roxas. He was the one I had the highest hopes for too." Ansem had not even turned to see what the outcome had been, still looking forward at the three remaining in front of him. "Don't be fools. I just said that what we are about to do is nearly treason. If you are not selected to be Sora Hikari then you will die, you will not exist, and no one will know or care after we are done. Now eat, pack up camp and get back in the wagon. You have twenty-five minutes then we go straight for the estate no more stopping."

They watched the older man stand and walk back to the wagon. Tidus and Ventus quickly began to eat, while Roxas just stared at where the man had gone. He looked to where Chappu's body lay to see Aeleus standing over it. He watched the man stretch out his arm before a ball of fire began to form at the palm of his hand. He pulled his hand back before thrusting it forward "Firaga". The ball of fire hit Chappu's body and incinerated it instantly. Once he was done burning the body he began to bury the ashes. He turned away from the site and began to eat himself as he stared into the fire with a faraway look.

"It was cool and all that you tried to save him and all Roxas. But, if either of you two get in my way, I'll kill you before you get the chance to even impress the old man." Tidus spoke between bites.

"Ch, I'd like to see you try." Ventus spoke back now glaring at the taller teen.

Roxas simply stood and began to pack up camp. He grabbed the bucket, which had been sitting next to where Ansem was sitting, and dumped the water onto the fire. Watching the fire sizzle out, he knew he must focus himself entirely on survival, lest he be extinguished like the fire also.

He tried not to think too much of the situation at hand. It was awkward enough without him over thinking it. He shifted a little at the two pairs of eyes trying to burn a hole between his shoulders. The wagon finally came to a stop once again, meaning they had reached their destination and he would be saved from the ever-intensifying glares of the other two boys. He sat up and once again Aeleus opened the flap of the wagon telling them to get out. Roxas didn't want to waste any time and it didn't help that he was really getting tired of the silent hostility. He jumped out of the back and took in his surroundings.

The site of endless trees down in the valley, as he sat on top of a hill, met his eyes. It was beautiful to look at to say the least. He let a small smile grace his lips before hearing the other two climbing out of the wagon. He quickly killed the smile and turned to look at the estate. It was huge, to be expected of a councilmen of Radiant Garden. He looked over at Aeleus who was staring at the castle with disdain, he seemed so into his glaring that he wouldn't notice anything. Roxas knew better, however.

"Come."

Roxas looked over at Ansem who was already walking into the estate's gates. He followed the slow pace of the old man which he could tell was to let them get a view of where they would be staying for however long this ridiculous plan took. It wasn't anything extravagant, it seemed like the man really didn't care about the place. Stepping inside wasn't much different. A picture here and there was pretty much all that made it look like someone actually ever stayed here. As they stepped into the lobby, Ansem raising his hand for them to halt. The lobby was huge, with couches lining each wall and a fancy stairway that went up then split into a 'Y' to a balcony that lined the 2nd floor. Ansem walked to the foot of the stairway and turned to face the three. He slammed down his cane and two men appeared on either side of him.

"To my left is Ienzo Libran, he will be teaching you history and weapons knowledge." Ienzo bowed before he smirked at the three boys. He was shorter than the other two with his short black hair covering the right side of his face. "You have met Aeleus already; he will be teaching you hand to hand, magic, and some sword play. To my right is Uraliam Hana, he is the grounds keeper and will show you to your rooms. Get some rest tonight, because tomorrow is when everything begins. Welcome to Castle Oblivion boy" Uraliam was almost as tall as Aeleus with pink hair, but instead of spiking up his hair spiked down in layers reaching his shoulder.

Ansem and Ienzo vanished as Uraliam stood to his feet. "Follow me." They followed him up the stairs leading to the first room which Roxas quickly claimed for the big window. He was about to fall on the bed when an arm grabbed him and turned him around.

Roxas came face to face with a girl no older then himself with a beautiful face, blonde hair, and blue eyes that held no emotions what so ever. "You will take a bath first before you ruin any of The Master's stuff." she pushed a towel into Roxas's arms and pushed him towards another door which Roxas hadn't even noticed when he was shown the room. He opened it to find that it led to a miniature hot springs bath. He smiled as he dropped his black and white hoody followed by his read shorts and towel before stepped into the warm water. He let the hot water relax his muscles as he himself began to relax. No! He couldn't relax, not while he was in this house. He needed away to ensure he was chosen as Sora. He had to stop Ansem from whatever he was planning.

He was in the bath for a good twenty minutes before he stood and reached for his towel. Getting out he noticed that his clothes had gone missing. Quickly stepping into the room he spotting the girl from before standing by the bed that had a pair of black clothes laying on it.

"My name is Namine, I will be your escort throughout your stay here as well as your house maid and sparring partner." Namine picked up the clothes and tossed them to Roxas. "Put those on, nobody."

"What do you mean sparring partner?" Roxas asked frowning a little as he shoved one leg into his shorts then the other as he began to jump up and down to slide them on, before grabbing his shirt.

"The Master needs all of you at least until near the end. So, to keep you guys from killing each other 'accidently', he has assigned each of you, one of his own to train with. Did that answer your question completely, nobody?"

Roxas's eye began to twitch. "Yes," he said between clenched teeth. "Where are my other clothes?"

"Burned."

Roxas froze after getting his head through his shirt. He turned slowly as he glared at Namine. "**You Did What**?"

Namine, still with her damn emotionless face, began to step towards the door only to stop and turn her gaze on Roxas. "I. Burned. Them. The Master said your clothes stank worse than Lea's bedroom. So he says, I wouldn't know I never went into Lea's room."

"Dammit." He quickly exited the room and sniffed the air. Following the burning sent, down the stairs, and through the kitchens, he found the ashes of his clothes in the back yard. Looking around and seeing and feeling that no one was around. He waved his hand over the ashes causing a small breeze to blow over them revealing a necklace unharmed in the pile. He smiled grabbing it quickly and pocketing it after once again making sure no one was around. He made his way back up the stairs and to his room only to run into Namine leaving.

"Your drawers and closet have been filled with your new attire. Be down stairs in the lobby tomorrow at 0400. Do not be late." With that Namine walked past him and into the room next door.

Roxas shook his head before heading into his room. It was somewhat late, or so he assumed as he watched the sun begin to set. Which was perfect for him. He walked to the window and did a quick series of hand seal before waving his hand over the window seal. Small written seals began to appear under his hand and onto the window seal. Roxas kneeled so that the seals were eye level with him. He smiled wiping his hands on his pants leg before he began to do another set of seals. The seals on the window rose off the wood and into the air. Roxas quickly swiped his hands through them and watched the seals vanish for good. Smirking to himself he opened the window slowly until it was opened enough for him to slip through.

Once he climbed through the window, and was outside, he climbed his way to the roof to get a better view of the surrounding area. "Now let's see if we can find anything useful around here." He grinned mischievously before descending the roof. The first stop he made? Why the kitchen of course. A man needed to know where to get his food if he needed to escape.

A/N: Well what do you think? It's a work in progress I know, but meh. Well let me go get started on the next chapter. Leave a review on what you think or what I need to work on.


End file.
